The Only One Who Knew Me At All
by funkdefied
Summary: A Titanic story based on if Rose was the poor one and Jack was the rich one. I don't know if it's done before. Sorry if it is. 2nd chapter is up.
1. Even Though It Seems I Have Everything

**My first Titanic fanfiction. Hopefully, it'll be good. Please, _constructive_ criticism is welcome.**

* * *

Rose DeWitt Bukater had to tilt her head up high just to catch a full glimpse of what people called the grandest ship in the world. Surely it was. She had seen nothing like it. The last ship she had been on was from her hometown, Philadelphia, to Europe in hopes of finding a better job as a hand maiden and that ship was at least twice smaller than the one that was laid before her eyes at the moment. 

"It would be a dream to board the Titanic." Her friend, Monica, uttered standing next to her as they stared at the ship in awe. They both worked at a nearby inn as maids and had decided to watch the departure of the Titanic during their lunch break.

She eyed the passengers who were boarding. Some wore simple street clothes and others wore expensive formal attire. "What I would give to be in 1st class." Rose admitted. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a White Star Line booth stationed behind the bustling crowd of people who came to the see the ship off. To her disappointment, the NOW HIRING sign had been crossed out with bold black ink.

"Follow me!" She told Monica and grabbed her friend by the hand dragging her to the booth.

A man with the complete White Star Line uniform was pacing around putting things away and it looked like he was about to leave.

"Excuse me, sir." Rose said as she and Monica reached the booth.

"I'm sorry, Mam. Can't chat. The Titanic is leaving exactly 5 minutes, and I need to get on that ship." He grabbed a handful of life jackets and one flashlight and started to exit the booth.

"We'll work. For free." Rose said.

Monica nudged Rose's arm. "Are you out of your mind?"

Rose gritted her teeth. The White Star Line employee had stopped what he was doing suddenly interested in what she had to say. "C'mon. Think about it! This our chance to get on the Titanic and go to America. We could be movie stars! Forget maid service for the rest of our lives."

Monica frowned. "Rose, you are crazy."

"Mam, I have to go." The employee closed up the tiny booth and started to walk toward the ship.

"No, wait! We'll do it. Of course, we'd have to get fed and showered. But other than that, you don't have to pay us." Rose said once again.

The White Star Line employee pondered for a moment. Extra help never hurt anybody. "Well, what are you waiting for? We gotta to catch that ship!"

Rose grinned and grabbed Monica's hand. They started running as they followed their new boss towards the ship.

"Rose … what about our job? You know, our other job?!? And we don't have any extra clothes. This is insane!" Monica said as she allowed her friend to tug her through crowds of people waving.

"Monica, I refuse to live the rest of my life as a pathetic maid in a low-rate inn. We need to do something spontaneous to broaden our horizons. And that something is this. And our horizons is in the United States." Rose said finally. They raced up the long plank up to the grand ship which lead them to employee headquarters.

* * *

Jack Dawson looked around his room. The first-class room was finely furnished, dusted to perfection, and glowed pleasantly under the expensive chandelier. Next door was where his parents were staying. The Dawsons were one of the richest families in New York. After a well-spent three week vacation in Europe, it was time to come back home for the one of the biggest events of Jack's life. His wedding. 

The other room next to him was his fiancé's. Julianna Hockley was her name. Their fathers were best friends throughout history and it was lock-it-and-throw-away-the-key deal that Julianna and Jack were destined to be married. Jack had always thought that Julianna was just okay. He always claimed that he loved her mostly because that's the way her mother raised him. Growing up, his mother would tell him to pick flowers or buy chocolates for Julianna or ask her out on dates. Sometimes she got really annoying but his parents had got him convinced that he loved Julianna, as if they were ones who knew how he felt. He wasn't really sure, though, if he loved her with all his heart.

A knock on the door interrupted Jack's thoughts.

"Come in." Jack responded. He adjusted his neck tie.

"Hello, Jack." In came Caledon Hockley. The Hockley's overly-praised eldest child and Jack's future brother-in-law. Considering Julianna was his destined bride, Cal was Jack's destined best friend.

"Amazing ship." Jack said casually.

Cal nodded. He walked over to Jack's window which overlooked the lower deck. "Look at those third-class gutter rats running around."

Jack shrugged. He never really thought about the third-class mostly because he was never associated with them.

Jack sat down on his couch as he listened to Cal drone on and on about his money, the third-class nimrods, his money, girls he has been courting, his money, and the how he can't believe they are on the grandest ship ever to sail across the Atlantic.

For most of his life, he had put up with Cal and his boring yet conceited conversations and never really understood why Cal thought it was such an interesting subject. He had liked him better when they children. They had fun running around each other's houses and playing by the lake. But once Cal had learned the miracles of money, he was lost in first-class hell forever.Lately, he had been boring Jack to death.

All of sudden, Jack's door bursted open and Julianna came across the room and literally jumped on Jack. She laid about a dozen kisses on his face and made herself a comfortable spot on his lap. He hated the fact that Julianna thought Jack was like her little puppy and didn't mind that she always invaded his personal space. Jack forced a smile at Julianna after her sudden intrusion.

"Oh can you believe it? After this ship docks, we're going to be married!" Julianna smiled happily. Her smooth brown hair was put into two French braids, draping past her shoulders. Julianna had a plain look to her. She had a set of amber eyes, a petite nose, thin lips, and a typical-feminine built body. Jack knew she was an unambiguous spoiled brat. He had seen many temper tantrums of hers thrown whenever the Dawsons and Hockleys went out and it was mostly because her parents weren't giving her something. He feared that their life of marriage would just be Jack trying to please her day after day.

"Juli, would you calm down? You're giving Jack a heart attack with your hyperactive behavior. This will be the best trip we're going to have yet." Cal said.

"Oh, would you look at that! They are so cute together. It's as if they already married." Mrs. Dawson entered the room and looked adoringly at her son and Julianna.

Julianna got off of Jack's lap, stood up, and twirled around. Her blue cotton skirt nearly smacked Jack in the face. "Look, Mrs. Dawson. I just got this dress right before we left. Isn't it to die for?"

Mrs. Dawson gushed, "It sure is."

Jack rolled his eyes. He hated how the only thing that came out of first-class ladies' mouths were brags upon brags. He reached into his pocket for a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled the smoke deeply and suddenly felt much better.

"Gross, Jack. You know I don't like to kiss you if your mouth tastes like an ash tray." Julianna whispered to Jack so his mother and Cal wouldn't hear.

Jack rolled his eyes. He left the room without an explanation and made his way outside. He leaned against the railing that oversaw the lower deck where the so-called 'third-class gutter rats' were taking up space, according to Cal.

He saw a little girl with his father admiring the deep blue sea, a few young boys chasing each other around in a fitful of laughter, and even a man on his harmonica playing a simple tune as his friend playfully danced around. Jack didn't think that they were taking up space. They looked like they were having _fun. _They looked like they were simply enjoying life as God has intended for them to do.

Something caught his eye and he noticed a woman dressed in a maiden uniform staring up at him. He shrugged it off and looked the other way. He couldn't help it though. He looked back. She was gorgeous. The maid had long red-locks and beautiful face that stood out magnificently amongst the other faces in the crowd.

She kept staring at him and he kept staring back. He found this very odd but somehow he was drawn to her.

* * *

Rose and Monica entered their room as directed by their employer they met earlier, who's name was Justin. He had directed them down a narrow hallway in the part of the ship where the maids and butlers headquarters were located. 

"You two are very lucky we have a few extra beds. I am the manager, by the way. I didn't think we'd need as many employees as there are beds since so many people were willing to work on the Titanic. Since you claim you want to work for free, then I shan't complain. Inside are your uniforms. Meet me on the third-class deck in ten minutes." He said and left them swiftly back up the hallway.

Rose and Monica changed out of their inn uniforms and into their White Star Line ones that they had found in a tiny cabinet next to their bunk bed.

"Can you believe this, Monica? We're going to America! We're leaving everything behind. No more people annoying us at the inn. No more boring life!" Rose smiled. She and Monica didn't have any family back where they worked and really didn't have anything to lose. Despite this, Monica was still worried because they didn't really even have a plan.

"But, Rose. What are we going to do? We have no money once we get to America." Monica pulled her sandy blond hair into a bun and washed her face thoroughly via the small sink attached to the wall so that she would look presentable.

Rose smiled. "Monica! We're ladies! Our charms have got to at least snag as rich husband."

Monica frowned.

"Kidding, of course. Don't worry. We'll just find another job. I left America thinking Europe would give me a better job. Well, I wasn't happy. I'm coming back and finding something to suck me into what life is really about." Rose stated confidently.

A few moments later, they met Justin who had introduced them to Savannah, the head-maid-in-charge. She was quite thin and had birdlike features. She still very nice though. Savannah instructed Rose and Monica to sweep the deck.

Rose did as she was told and about thirty minutes into the work, her eyes wandered. People were having so much fun. Adults and children alike laughed and played together. She smiled to herself. She couldn't wait until she had a child. Her eyes began to wander all over the place until she spotted something interesting on the top deck. There stood a handsome blond hair with a muscular built looking out onto the deck where she was. He looked back at her. Rose knew it was impolite to keep staring but she couldn't help it. He looked away and back again. She felt connected to him.

* * *

**Coming up; Rose & Jack meet each other officially and a certain someone save's another certain someone's life.**

No reviews -- no updates.


	2. So Deep, It Hurts

**A/n: I tried to make Julianna's character look antagonistic without making it seem too over the top. Suggestions/constructive criticism are welcome.**

* * *

Rose dug into her mashed potatoes, which was apart of the simple meal Justin had given to her and Monica for dinner. They sat in the cramped employee-dining hall where they chatted with Savannah, the maid-in-charge. 

"So, tell me again. Who was the man that I saw when I swept the third-class deck?" Rose asked.

Savannah sighed. "His name is Jack Dawson. The well-known son of a well-known family. The Dawsons are one of the highest ranking passengers to board this ship."

Rose nodded but kept staring into space still thinking about him.

Savannah noticed this and said, "Forget it. You're as likely to have angels to fly out of your ass than to get next to the likes of him."

Monica bursted out laughing. Rose cracked a semi-smile and the three maids continued to eat.

* * *

Jack sat in silence as he zoned out on the conversation people around the dinner table were having. Julianna's two slender arms were wrapped on Jack, barely letting him breathe. Her sour smelling perfume crept up his nostrils giving Jack a headache. 

Around the table, his father and mother and the Hockleys were talking about the upcoming wedding to others who bothered to listen. Among them were Molly Brown, Mr. Andrews, and Bruce Ismay.

He stared at his caviar with a severe case of boredom as Julianna continued to loll all over him. He sneakily felt his sketch book that he had placed onto his lap the moment they sat down which was originally hidden in the useful compartment in his tuxedo. Julianna was too wrapped up in the elders' conversation and plus Jack moved so slickly that she did not notice him pull out a fresh white sheet of paper and charcoal pencil from his pocket.

He started to draw Molly Brown's elaborate looking hat that consisted of beautiful lavender and yellow flowers circling the brim as it spiraled to the tip. He made sure to keep his eyes on his father who was speaking of the guests who were to attend the wedding so he wouldn't look like his attention was diverted elsewhere. (Their dinner companions made critical comments about each wedding guest he mentioned. Typical first-class gossip. They didn't bother leaving that to the ladies.)

Halfway through his drawing, he jumped a little when he heard Julianna say, "Jack! What are you .. ? Why I can't believe this." She started to laugh. "Look at these silly drawings, everyone." She snatched the paper out of his hands and displayed it making sure everyone could see as if she were a nursery school teacher showing her class the pictures in the book she was reciting to them.

"I never understood why you are so entranced by art, son." Mr. Dawson said.

His mother agreed, "You know they will never amount to anything."

Julianna rolled her eyes. "They're right. It's such a waste of time."

Cal ignorantly insulted Pablo Picasso and his art.

"They're not a waste of time. I enjoy these." Jack said, trying to defend himself.

His father cleared his throat. "It is rude and inconsiderate to display these during our dinner."

The Hockelys nodded in agreement.

His mother frowned. "Put those away, this instant."

Julianna whispered, "First it's those gross cigarettes and now it's those horrid drawings."

Jack rose from his seat and immediately started to leave the dining hall.

He needed to get out.

* * *

Rose and Monica leaned over the one of the Titanic's railings and breathed in the overwhelming sight of the waves down below. 

"I wish I knew how to swim," Monica admitted.

Rose turned away from the view below and looked at her friend. "Seriously? You don't know how to swim? I LIVE for the outdoors. Watch this!"

Rose hoisted herself over the railing and climbed to the other side.

"ROSE! Are you insane?" Monica gasped.

"Calm down, Monica. You need to stop worrying so much. It feels great." Rose turned towards the ocean and carefully grasped the railing behind her. She felt the chilly breeze all around her and was about to make another move when she suddenly slipped.

* * *

Jack made his away out of the dining area and onto the outer deck. He started to walk. He had no idea where he was going, and considering he was on a ship, he didn't really have any place to really go. He just knew he needed to get away from his family and the scum that call themselves first class. 

Good Lord, he hated his life. For all his years, he tolerated and tolerated his family and the Hockleys criticizing and hassling him until he had no room to breathe.

He thought back to the day when he was about twelve years old and Cal, Mr. Hockley, his father and himself were walking down the street the other day. A lone homeless man was sitting down in front of the office that Mr. Hockley and Mr. Dawson worked at.

"Hood rats." Mr. Hockley had whispered to everyone.

Mr. Dawson and Cal snickered.

Jack felt bad. The man wore a worn out coat, dirty pants, raggedy gloves, and basically had nothing. He shivered in his skin and looked around his surroundings with wide big eyes hoping for a miracle.

Jack reached in his pocket and felt some coins. He cautiously approached the man and placed it next to him. His eyes widened even more when he saw this. He swapped the coins, got up, and ran across the street where the marketplace was.

The three other men all of a sudden laughed.

"Don't even bother, Jack. You just wasted money on someone who's going to probably die in a couple of days anyway. These street rats get knocked down rather quickly." He didn't know who said it. It was probably Mr. Hockley again. The words were too harsh to even comprehend at the time.

He remembered his father leaning down to ear's level and said, "Stop embarassing yourself, son."

And then he thought back to the day back when he was fifteen. His boarding school was hosting a school dance and of course, he had brought Julianna. They were having a simple meal in the school's large auditorium, sitting down in one of the finely decorated tables. Cal and his date were amongst them. A few others such as Peter Jones, a destined successful jockey, Nicko Veras, probably one of the richest amongst their entire social circle, and Spicer Lovejoy, Cal's best friend besides Jack. They were his "friends" for most of his educational life but Jack always secretly felt he wanted to attach a vacuum to their ears and suck out all of the air inside their brains. Because that's exactly what they were. Airheads.

At this particular dance, they were making fun of a boy named Matthew who was standing at the corner minding his own business. Cal, Peter, and Nicko walked up to him. They started to push him around vigorously as they laughed hysterically. They reached insides his pockets and Cal said, "I knew it! Not a penny in sight."

Jack instantly stood up. "What in the hell are they doing?"

Julianna tugged at Jack's cuff forcing him to sit back down. "Relax. They're just having a little fun. Everyone knows Matthew is _poor_." She had said it like he was some sort of alien that needed to be evacuated. "He's so annoying. Doncha think? If he wasn't so smart, he wouldn't be going to this school. Cal and them are just putting him in his place. Y'know, his place of lower status."

Jack gulped in disgust. As much as he sympathized the third-class, he was always embarrassed by his family and friends for even thinking about helping them.

He continued to make his farther and farther down the ship. He hated every aspect of the people that were apart of his life. They were only about cockiness, money, and believing that they were the best people on the face of the planet.

He sat down on the first bench he spotted and sighed. Why was he marrying Julianna?

All of a sudden, a piercing scream interrupted his thoughts. Nearby, he saw a blond woman trying to hold onto another women's hand who was apparently overboard.

Jack ripped off his jacket and ran to them. He peered over the railing and noticed a redheaded women holding on for dear life, her legs flailing wildly in the wind.

He grabbed her other arm. "Let go!" He told the blond woman.

He latched on now with both arms holding onto her. "Don't worry! I'm not going to let you go. I need to you pull yourself up."

Rose tried with all her might and Jack pulled her. They finally leveled her body all the way and she fell onto the deck, on top of Jack.

"Thankyou!" Rose said breathing heavily, still on top of Jack. Then she smiled, realizing it was the man she had a stare-fest with that morning. "My name is Rose."

"I'm Jack." He smiled back, recognizing her also.

"Um, I think you dropped this, sir." Monica bent down and picked a few bills that had dropped out of his jacket when he took it off.

"Is everything okay here?" A few men gathered around them.

Jack and Rose straightened themselves up.

"Hoy! Are you girls pickpocketing the Dawson boy?"

* * *

"What do you girls think you are doing? Seducing my fiancée and robbing him, nonetheless!" Julianna exclaimed angrily as she faced Rose and Monica with a fierce look. Rose and Monica didn't say a word. They were obviously intimidated by Julianna and her third-class status. 

Jack was whisked off away from the three girls to be spoken with by a few White Star Line employees. He felt bad and wondered what in the world Julianna was saying to Rose and Monica.

"We are so so very sorry, sir. We had no idea those ladies were going to behave like that. We assure you they will be fired immediately." He was talking to Justin. He was the one who hired Rose and Monica.

"No, no, don't do that," Jack pleaded.

Justin eyebrows furrowed. "But it's the least that we can do. Even your fiancée insists."

Jack quickly shuffled his way over to Julianna.

"Don't fire them. It's all a mistake," Jack said.

Julianna turned her attention away from the girls and faced Jack. "You can't be serious. These sluts tried to trick you and practically robbed you."

Jack explained to her of what really happened and Julianna was forced to bitterly accept the truth. She was still raging with jealousy after she was told that they were found on top of each other.

"Don't fire them!" Jack reminded Justin. "In fact, let them keep that money they found." He wrapped his arms around Julianna's shoulders and led her quickly away from the scene as possible. As usual, he was embarrassed. He wanted to escape this and to avoid any remarks he would endure from his family as they put it, "wasting his life away prancing with the ugly street rats."

Rose and Monica stared down at the one-hundred dollar bills that rested in their palms and stared after Jack and Julianna's backs.

* * *

Next up: Molly Brown mistakenly invites Rose to dinner with the first-class. Julianna and his parents don't take kindly to her. And also, a "real" party ensues afterwards. 

No reviews means no updates.


End file.
